The present invention relates to response messages, and more specifically to generating customized response messages. Sometimes one individual will try to contact, via phone, text, or email, another individual who is unavailable. For example, the other individual may be driving, in a meeting, working, giving a presentation, or be otherwise indisposed. To account for these situations, computing devices, such as cell phones or computers, have pre-created responses to a request to initiate a correspondence. These responses can indicate an unavailability of the individual and can be sent to the individual making the call request with minimum interruption to the unavailable participant.